Lee's Hot-Blooded Boner
by SincerelyShania
Summary: ONESHOT. This story takes place sometime during the timeline immediately following The Last: Naruto the Movie; it follows Lee as he musters the courage to ask Sakura out on a date. It is smutty, humorous, and oddly cute all wrapped into one. Feel free to leave reviews encouraging me to do similar stories about other Naruto couples. Enjoy.
The "Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village" stood proudly in front of the home of his beloved, seemingly undaunted by the previous heartbreaks he had suffered at her hand. Sakura was no less than a goddess in his eyes, and his suffering at the numerous rejections she had offered him over the years were just sacrifices that needed to be made in the process of attempting to please her; he would still blindly follow her, even if only for her awe-inspiring appearance. Truly, beauty was in the eye of its beholder, and fortunately for her (but kind of unluckily as well), his eyes were abnormally wide.

A bowl haircut and eyebrow hair rustled in the soft breeze as the passionate shinobi focused on encouraging himself to ask the lovely medical kunoichi out on a simple date. "Now is the fated time when I, Rock Lee, shall win the affections of my long-time love! This will be the most intense mission that I have taken on up to date, but I shall triumph with the power of youth!"

At psyching himself up, Rock Lee tapped on his princess's door fervently. The doorknob jiggled loudly before cherry blossom pink hair and sparkling green eyes came in to view, earning a gulping sound from the wide-eyed ninja.

"Oh, Lee, it's you. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, glancing around for any indication of why the taijutsu user would be visiting her home.

"Well, you see, Sakura, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me on a date, of sorts," Lee replied with sweat dripping carelessly down his face, defying the unintimidated look in his oddly circular eyes.

"Lee…How many times do I have to tell you that I'm just not—"

"I will not take 'no' as an answer! Please, I beg of you! Spar with me!"

The medical kunoichi cocked her head slightly at her old friend, offering a gentle smile at the realization that he considered training to be a date. "I guess I could make some time to do a bit of sparring with you."

A blush crept onto Lee's excited face; he began spinning around and flailing in exhilaration at his beloved's acceptance to his request. "Woohoo! This is incredible! I cannot wait to tell Guy Sensei of this occurrence! For now, shall we make our way to the training field?"

Sakura let out a friendly chuckle at the flamboyant shinobi's outburst of emotion. "Sure thing."

* * *

Lee panted heavily, taking a brief moment to rest. Although he was quick, it seemed to require no true effort from Sakura to destroy the ground around her, causing him to stumble and resort to falling back. Throughout their sparring session, he continuously found himself resorting to dashing away from his opponent's vicinity to avoid leaving himself open to attack.

The ground around him began to rumble and crack once more as the powerful kunoichi smashed her fist into it, resulting in the tired Lee losing his balance. She took this moment of weakness to strike and sent him spiraling into a large tree at the edge of the training area. "Looks like I win this one," she teased, pumping her tightened hand at the air.

"A-amazing," the love-struck taijutsu user stuttered out as he attempted to regain his footing. He had marveled at her beauty upon resting his eyes on her during their first meeting, and now, years later, he found himself admiring her physical strength as well. "You are incredible, Sakura! It has been a pleasure being able to train with you!"

"Ah, it's nothing, really, but thanks Lee. You're always encouraging me." Sakura held out a hand for her companion to use to steady himself. His large eyes sparkled at her generosity as tears welled up at the base of them.

"Thank you. Your heart is so full of compassion!"

"I think you're over-exaggerating a bit," the flattered young woman playfully retorted. "But, it's nice to hear things like that, I have to admit."

Lee could offer flattering words to his cherry blossom goddess for eternity, never faltering or hesitating for a second. She was perfection incarnate, and he was but a mere man being blessed by her time and friendship; at least, that is how he perceived the situation.

"Would you care to further accompany me to have some dinner?" the now inspired hot-blooded ninja inquired, eagerly awaiting his crush's answer. He had asked her out numerous times in the past, but he had a new-found hope at her accepting his invitation to spar with him.

Sakura stood pondering for a moment, placing a bent finger to her lips to indicate that she was thinking. "Well…I guess it couldn't hurt to get a bite to eat with you."

Lee's eyes widened in awe at the pink-haired kunoichi's words, if even possible. His mouth remained agape as he was not able to muster a response. Although he was foolishly hopeful that she would accept his invitation, he had not imagined that she would actually consider his request. "Do you mean it?!" he finally blurted out, fire seeming to rage in his eyes.

"Sure, why not? As long as you're treating, that is," Sakura playfully prodded as she began walking in the direction of the village. Lee blinked a few times in response, obviously a bit dumbfounded at the situation that had unfurled before him. He had no complaints, however, and chased after her.

* * *

The medical kunoichi leisurely consumed the umeboshi that Lee had treated her to; he watched intently as she took every bite, still in shock at being able to coax the woman who owned his heart into not one but two dates in the same evening. "This is wonderful! To be on a date with the lovely Sakura…I am truly a lucky man!"

"I'd like to tell you that this isn't a date in the sense that you probably think it is, but I doubt you'd listen," the content young woman giggled out before taking another bite of her pickled ume fruits.

"I've often thought myself to be unworthy of being in the presence of such a beautiful girl. Unfortunately, I was not born with the dashing good looks of many of my fellow shinobi, such as Sasuke or Naruto."

"Naruto? With dashing good looks? You've got to be kidding me." The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head lightheartedly. "And Lee, you need to be more confident about your appearance! For someone so sure about wearing a green jumpsuit, I'd like to think that'd be easy. I used to be a lot like you, though. It wasn't until I met Naruto, and even you, that I realized that I should be content with my looks because I'm beautiful in my own way. I might not be the prettiest girl around here, but I definitely put up some serious competition with my combination of beauty, brains, and strength!"

The bushy-browed shinobi gawked at his companion. To think that she ever doubted her undeniable beauty struck him in his sensitive heart. "Your beauty has only intensified with the passing of time! You have inspired me to push myself not only physically but mentally as well! I will overcome my insecurities before you know it!"

"Glad to hear it, Lee," Sakura encouraged before eating her last bit of umeboshi. "Thank you for treating me to dinner. It's been a nice evening, but I should be getting back home."

"I will walk there with you to ensure your safety!" Not missing a beat, Lee smashed the money onto the table and then leapt from his seat.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be safe walking home alone, but if you insist."

The two old friends spoke casually as they made their way towards the Haruno residence, laughing about past memories that had offered them joy and comfort throughout the years. Once they arrived at Sakura's home, Lee waved to her from the street and waited for her to enter before retiring back to his apartment. To his surprise, however, instead of entering her home, his companion hung her head while standing in front of the door.

"What is it, Sakura? Are you not going to go inside?" the confused ninja asked.

"I'd love to, but it seems like my parents went out and didn't leave the door unlocked for me. Just my luck," Sakura explained in embarrassment at the circumstances. "I guess I'll just wait for them to get back home."

"Nonsense! Please come to my place while we await your parents' return!"

"That really isn't necessary, Lee, but thank you."

"Are you positive? It appears that it will begin raining soon." As if on cue, drops of water began descending from the clouds overhead, scarcely at first but with increasing severity as each second passed. Sakura hopped up and jogged to her friend's side, holding her hands over her head to no avail.

"Lead the way."

Lee and Sakura made their way over to the enthusiastic taijustu user's apartment and hurried inside. It was a meager home with one room containing the kitchen, living area, and bedroom and a separate room which was the bathroom.

"Wow, it's so clean in here," the pink-haired kunoichi observed, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, I enjoy a clean environment. It keeps me productive even when I am not training," Lee explained, making his way into the bathroom to retrieve a couple of towels.

The two friends sat at the small dining table and dried off in silence as the situation was a bit awkward to both of them; neither person knew how to start up an appropriate conversation.

Slightly unsettled and definitely unimpressed by the silence, the hot-blooded ninja spoke first. "There is something that I have been meaning to ask you for a long time now, although I have never had the courage to do so. Why have you always rejected my romantic gestures toward you?"

Sakura was noticeably taken aback by her companion's forwardness. "Well…to start off, there's the matter of Sasuke, and…you're just…I mean, you're a nice guy, Lee, but…"

"…But I'm ugly." Lee finished Sakura's sentence for her, casting his eyes to the ground.

"N-no! That's not it at all! I just…" The nervous kunoichi trailed off as tears began forming in Lee's round eyes. Despite how odd they were, they could definitely still make someone feel guilty with the sadness they could portray.

Lee was startled when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He racked his brain for a way to react but came up empty. All that he could do was allow a deep blush to take over his cheeks.

Sakura pulled back, revealing that her cheeks were also a shade of red. "I told you not to doubt yourself like that! Any woman would be lucky to have you, Lee, and that's the bottom line. I don't like to hear you put yourself down…"

The passionate shinobi's bottom lip started to quiver at his crush's words, both out of excitement and happiness. Truly, she was too kind to him. Recomposing himself, he took a risk and smashed his lips against hers as she had done to him moments earlier, albeit much more sloppily. In the process of kissing his love-interest, he scooted his chair closer to her, pushing his body against her. She gasped, and he was not sure how to interpret it. He opted to continue what he was doing and risk an angry Sakura. For that moment, he was completely and utterly fulfilled.

To Lee's surprise, Sakura did not fight his gesture but instead returned it. She had much more skill than him, licking his bottom lip in an attempt to get him to grant her entrance. He was able to take the hint and parted his lips slightly, permitting her to explore his mouth with her tongue; not one to be outdone, he wrapped his tongue around hers, as if trying to arm wrestle her.

The pink-haired kunoichi pulled back, obviously a bit put off by her companion's awkward style of kissing but flushed nonetheless. "This is kind of crazy, Lee. We should probably stop."

"Sakura, please wait!" the bushy-browed ninja pleaded. "I know I am not the most attractive shinobi and I cannot hope to take Sasuke's place in your glorious heart; however, you encouraged me to become more confident, and what better way to become more sure of myself than to have the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind-hearted woman in the world show me affection?!"

Sakura blushed lightly at her friend's flattering words, but quickly composed herself, remembering her long-time love interest who was now protecting the village from the shadows. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, he elected to travel the world in search of information about Kaguya and to look after Konoha from the outside. Although it left her lonely, the medical kunoichi felt obligated to stay faithful to Sasuke. "Like I said before, you're sweet, Lee, but you're just really not my type."

"If that were true, then why did you kiss me, and even more significantly, why did you return the kiss I gave to you?"

"W-well, that's…Um…" Sakura struggled to find a believable explanation to offer Lee, not just for him but for herself as well. Her eyes began trembling with uncertainty upon realizing that she could not think of any solid reasons to respond with. "I…just get so lonely…"

At her words, the strong young woman's expression became sorrowful, and Lee felt regret pull at his heart. It was true that he wanted to be with her more than anything, but if he had to sadden her and make her feel doubt toward the man who had stolen her heart many years ago, his endeavors were not worth it. "I am sorry, Sakura…It was wrong of me to be so pushy, and—"

"Have sex with me, Lee," Sakura interrupted, her previous gloomy expression making way to one of determination.

"W-w-w-WHAT?!" the wide-eyed taijutsu user shouted in response, baffled at the sudden change in his crush.

"I want to make sure that I really do love Sasuke…If I don't feel right after we do this, then I'll know that my feelings are true, but if I don't feel anything negative afterwards, then…I guess my feelings for Sasuke aren't the real thing."

"To be honest, that does not sound very logical to me…"

"Please, Lee! You've told me on so many occasions that you would do anything for me, so why are you hesitating when I need you the most?!" She was telling the truth; Lee would do anything for her in a heartbeat, and he had expressed this fact verbally time and time again. Faced with the circumstances at hand, however, he felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. It seemed to him that she only sought out intimacy with him for Sasuke's sake. What if she ultimately chose her long-time love interest? Would she just toss Lee aside as if her were nothing more than trash?

Conflicting emotions tormented Lee as he searched for an answer—something to leave him with resolve, no matter what he decided upon. As he racked his mind for the answers he sought, the kisses he shared with Sakura came to the forefront of his thoughts. At the moment their lips collided both times, he felt a fire ignite within his stomach that he had never experienced before, not even when training with Might Guy. Ultimately, he realized that he wanted so badly to fuel the flames that tried to overtake him and to please the woman he loved. "Alright, Sakura. I must admit, I have never done this before, and I am nervous. I will try my best!"

Sakura smiled brightly at hearing her friend's decision. "You can start by getting undressed. I'll take the lead here, so don't worry about any inexperience!"

The enthusiastic ninja was troubled at the thought that his crush was not inexperienced at having sex, but his distress over the fact was quickly driven out by the lust that was manifesting within him. He jumped to his feet and struggled awkwardly to pull his jumpsuit to his feet, but was eventually able to do so, revealing an unimpressive limp dick and a bush that rivaled even his eyebrows. Despite these turnoffs, however, his body was well-maintained and his muscles were defined sensually, leading the pink-haired kunoichi to take her companion's wet noodle (comparably) in her right hand.

Lee bit his lip as Sakura stroked his dick, helping to engorge it. She stopped momentarily to admire her work; it had come a long way since he had initially exposed it to her, no pun intended. Its meager size had apparently fooled her while it was flaccid, but before her was a nine inch cock. She took it into her mouth, earning a gasp from her passionate companion.

"Oh, Sakura. I am burning with the power of youth now more than ever! This is amazing!" Lee could not bring himself to speak anymore (to the young woman's content) as Sakura took the entirety of his massive dick into her throat. He stared down at her in awe, immensely impressed by the fact that his love-interest was so skilled at giving blowjobs.

As Sakura sucked away at any sanity the bushy-browed shinobi had left, he felt himself reaching his breaking point. His full balls began to tighten, signaling that he was about to shoot his hot-blooded load into her throat. To his disdain, she pulled back, leaving him to blue-ball a little. "S-Sakura…Why did you stop?"

"It's your turn to make me feel good," the dazed young woman explained, stripping down and then crawling onto her friend's dining table. She laid on her back and spread her legs to grant him easy access to her pussy.

Lee gulped before positioning his face between Sakura's legs, nervous about potentially ruining their intimate moment with his lack of experience. His insecurities were quickly chased from his mind by the aroma of his lover's nether-region; it was intoxicating, smelling kind of like two-day old underwear after intense training sessions but also like a basket of fresh fruits at the same time. He began lapping at her pussy, pushing his tongue as deep into her as it would reach. He reveled at the sound of sweet moans escaping his crush's lips and felt his cock growing harder with anticipation, if it was even possible for it to extend any further.

Sakura stopped the eager taijutsu user and stepped off the table, placing her hands on it and rearing her ass to her companion. "Don't worry about disappointing me, Lee. I've really been enjoying this."

Lee stared intently at the kunoichi's wet pussy for a moment, taking in her image. Her breasts were relatively small but firm with pink nipples protruding from them that were the color of her hair. Her pussy was clean-shaven, and her ass was well-toned, just like her legs had always been. She was pale, but it complemented her rosette hair and her green eyes perfectly. The way she was bending over onto the table inspired both anxiety and longing within him.

The passionate ninja positioned himself behind Sakura, one hand holding tightly to her left ass cheek and the other firmly gripping his increasingly erect dick. He rubbed the head of his cock against the entrance to her pussy, and once reassured that he was on the correct path, he pushed inside of her forcefully, causing her legs to give way momentarily. Her body twitched in pain and pleasure at his actions, and she pleaded eagerly for him to continue.

Lee rammed into his love interest as if he were punching the shit out of Tenten during training (but with his dick instead of his fists, of course). He felt the power of youth coursing throughout him and pooling into his balls. Sakura screamed uncontrollably at his every movement, her tongue hanging from her mouth like the over-heated bitch she was. Seeing her as she was drove the taijutsu user crazy, resulting in him wanting to please her even more.

"Second gate—Gate of Healing—open!" Lee shouted, a surge of power taking hold of his body. His thrusts became even more forceful than they had been before. The rosette-haired kunoichi's legs gave out completely, but the strength of his dick alone kept her from falling to the floor. He felt her walls tightening around him and then a flood of pussy juice being released onto his cock; her orgasm brought him to his own climax, and he unloaded his hot and ready baby gravy into her, filling her pussy to the brim.

The old friends did not share words as they panted heavily, the hot-blooded shinobi's dick still sheathed inside of his crush. He, once again, was the first one to break the silence. "So…do you…truly love Sasuke?"

Sakura thought for a moment before answering, the short amount of time it took her to reply shaking Lee to his core. "Not as much as I love your dick."

Eventually, yes; Sakura fell in love with the "Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village", and people everywhere were extremely, extremely dumbfounded.


End file.
